warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Orokin Cell
| rarity = Rare | autoDrops = Other: Saturn Ceres Derelict Bosses Stalker }} An Orokin Cell is a rare component that can be found on Saturn, Ceres and Orokin Derelict. It is usually found in quantities of 1-2. All bosses (including the Stalker) have a chance to drop an Orokin Cell after being defeated, though General Sargas Ruk and Lieutenant Lech Kril have a better chance to drop it, the former of which are the respective bosses of the planets. Blueprints Requiring Orokin Cell Click to view the Blueprints requiring Orokin Cell. Market for 1 Orokin Cell.|In-Game Description}}Orokin Cells can be purchased directly from the market for . Alternatively, players can purchase their blueprints for . An Orokin Cell blueprint used to be attainable as a mission reward from The Law of Retribution Nightmare Trial. Gathering Tips These are based on opinions and may not be true. These should be viewed as advice unless proven undoubtedly true. Check comments for confirmation. Results may vary. * Killing Phorid on Assassination Invasion missions on a planet where Orokin Cells drop is a very quick way to get a lot of Orokin Cells, with one Cell dropping per run most of the time. With good gear and/or good teammates, a fast moving squad can do a single run within 2 minutes. * Making Helene, Saturn your go-to leveling spot (instead of Hydron, for instance) will passively keep your cell stock up. **Bring a or with a slash-based weapon to increase drop chance, and a Smeeta Kavat with , if you have one, to take advantage of the Double Pickups and Rare Resource buffs. * Exta, Ceres also has a fairly good chance of dropping Orokin Cells since it is a combination of bosses as well being on a planet with Orokin Cells on it. * On Telesto, Saturn, one can get Orokin Cells from Cell Arrays: There are usually one to two arrays found at this map, which can drop 1-3 Cells. * On Gabii, Ceres, you can get 4-7 Orokin Cells from opening containers or breaking Cell Arrays. **Otherwise, a 10 minutes run with a and a slash-based melee weapon such as the , will grant around 4-7 Orokin Cells. Trivia *Sometimes referred to as a "Raw Potato" or "Potato Seed" by the community, referencing how Orokin Catalysts or Orokin Reactors are called 'Potatoes'. *Barring the , and the , Orokin Cells are required to craft all dual secondaries (either as it is or as a Forma). This does not include dual secondaries given away during events. *Orokin Cells are used in constructing most Warframes and Prime weapons. *Orokin Cells actually have the same icon as Orokin Catalysts and Orokin Reactors albeit flipped, resized and recoloured. Patch Notes Hyena Change (Razorback mission only): An Orokin Cell farming exploit was brought to our attention by not only players, but also our internal flagging system when such a method is tripped for misuse. In short, players were forcing the Hyena’s to spawn infinitely by entering/exiting rooms knowing that their Orokin Cell drop rate is 100%. As a result of this misuse, the Orokin Cell drop rate for the Hyena’s in the Razorback mission will diminish the more you spawn, to still allow for multiple drop attempts but without giving away the entire cake. Please note that players who are trade banned due to triggering this exploit will be manually unbanned after this Hotfix. *Orokin Cells pickups will now appear in the pop-up notification similar to Argon Crystals. *Replaced the Orokin Cell crafting requirement for numerous Decorations to either Morphics, Neurodes, or Control Modules. **''The Orokin Cells will be refunded to the Clan Vault and already built Decorations that required an Orokin Cell will remain built.'' *Replaced Gara's Blueprint requirement of Kuva with Orokin Cells. *Fixed untradable Blueprint resources appearing in the Trade window (Orokin Cells, etc). *Replaced Orokin Cell with Gallium, and replaced Neural Sensors with Morphics as a crafting requirement in the Rhino Blueprint. *Archwing Crafting requirements have been adjusted for players crafting the Odonata in The Archwing Quest: **Orokin Cell is now 3x Control Module. *Fixed Drekar Heavy Gunners dropping Orokin Cells. *The Raptor will now drop Neural Sensors instead of Orokin Cells. *Added a 3x Orokin Cells to T3 Survival Rewards. *Increased the number of Orokin Cells received as T3 Survival awards from 1 to 3 per batch. *Text correction for Orokin Cells. *Introduced with game release. }} ru:Элемент_Питания_Орокин es:Célula Orokin de:Orokin-Zelle pt:Célula Orokin uk:Елемент Живлення Орокін Category:Resources Category:Pickups Category:Market Category:Closed Beta Category:Orokin